Working Vacation
by schubskie
Summary: In which Bruce, Dick, Wally and Alfred go to the beach; Barry Allen evidently has cancer. What will happen under such circumstances? Finished- sometime in 2010...Sequel is "Compound Confessions".
1. Chapter 1

**I swear, I don't always put Wally in danger so much o_0 completely forgot about this one actually.  
**

**Not sure when I finished it, though I'm thinking sometime in 2010.** **Technically, there is a sequel to it but it's loose and I'll only post if there's enough interest. ****Hopefully this still reads well :)  
**

* * *

"Al-right!" Wally exclaimed, dashing out of the car.

He left Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne, and Dick Grayson behind in a small sandstorm.

They were at the beach mid-morning, and as with every area within 15 miles of any beach, a thin layer of sand coated everything. Dick ran up ahead to catch up, sporting blue and white trunks and his usual sunglasses, as well as an oversized surfboard.

"Kids these days," Bruce said, shifting slightly uncomfortably in his own swimwear as he dusted himself off.

Alfred nodded with a sumptuous smirk, holding a cooler and umbrella properly upright. "Can't live without them, sir. I must say though it was rather kind of you to invite Mr. West along for the annual trip."

Bruce accepted the compliment stiffly, as usual. "Bart's hands are tied, it won't compromise much."

He then walked up to meet the boys, and Alfred followed.

* * *

Minutes later, the group was setting up.

While Alfred situated the lavish umbrella and Bruce the chairs, Dick lathered on sunscreen next to his friend Wally.

"Dude, this is gonna rock," Wally stated decidedly, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the public beach. He had already prepared himself with sunscreen, although his skin still glowed healthily underneath.

"I still can't believe Bruce let you come," Dick said, still a little baffled, "I thought you two were…"

"Not close, eh Robby?" Wally slipped him a sly grin. He elbowed him, "Come on; let's hit the waves."

He jogged off but this time, Dick was prepared, and so they jumped in together.

* * *

An hour passed. And then two. Wally and Dick were having a blast, as usual.

"So I got a question for you, Rob," Wally said, popping up to the surface of the water. Dick was snorkeling so Wally had to prod him.

"What?" Dick spattered some as he was startled to the surface.

"How far's Atlantis?" Wally cocked his head.

Dick's expression went from annoyed to curious. "I don't know. I mean, we're not at the usual place I come to every year. But this _is_ the Atlantic Ocean…" Dick surveyed the sea. "I'll go check." He moved to get out of the water.

"Wait, you brought your _computer_?" Wally said. He smirked, "Dude I'm whelmed."

Dick laughed, "Never leave home without it. Be right back," he let the next passing wave carry him toward the shore.

Wally watched him go, swim gear and all, and suddenly realized he had to use the bathroom. So he swam out, ran to the bathroom, and then ran back to the chairs and umbrella. Dick wasn't around however, but Bruce, Alfred, and a line of beach goers behind Wally that were now covered with sand, were.

"Lower profile next time," Bruce stated coldly without looking up with any interest.

Wally looked back, frowning some as he thought how different Uncle Barry's reaction would have been. He rubbed the back of his head as he did, "Well…sorry."

"Where has Master Dick scampered off to?" Alfred prompted, changing the subject.

Wally looked back at him. "Oh, he's checking something on his computer in the car. I was wondering if you had the keys-"

"He has him," Bruce replied shortly, flipping the page of his _Business Week_ magazine.

Alfred even looked surprised this time. Everyone who knew Bruce as close as they did knew he would never leave the house without a spare set of keys.

A moment of silence occurred during this time, but was thankfully saved by Wally's ringtone. It rang: "I get it in 'til the sun rise...Goin' 90 in a 65…Windows rolled down screamin' "Ah!"…Hey-ey-ey, I'm so paid."

He knelt, taking the excuse, and dug through his t-shirt and a couple of towels until he retrieved his cell phone.

"Y'ello," He answered, ignoring caller ID. Ever since Barry had gotten sick a month ago, many visiting friends and relatives used his phone to call. So Wally had grown accustomed to not getting his hopes up.

That's why he was surprised to hear the familiar warm voice come back on the other end, "Was I always this boring to you, kid?"

"Uncle Barry!" Wally said incredulously, grinning. "I thought you were sick."

"That's what they keep telling me," Bart joked back, "How's the trip?"

"Fun," Wally turned away from Bruce and Alfred, the latter of which was the only one looking up.

Barry stifled a laugh, "That bad?"

"Well it's not all that terrible, it's just-"Wally stopped when he heard voices in the background. "Who's that?"

Barry, who had paused with the phone to his chest, returned the receiver to his ear. He summoned up some strength, "Wally, there's a reason to why I called you," He began.

He lay on a white bed in unfamiliar, light, patterned clothes. The doctor who had just warned him he had five minutes walked back to the other side of the room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Wally was beginning to sound like Dick. Bruce's eyes darted up from his magazine.

"I'm in the hospital. The cancer's spread," Barry finished, finally cutting to the chase.

Wally jumped up, "What?"

"Wally-"

"Where has it spread? When did you get there?" Wally's voice raised two octaves. "The _hospital_?"

Just then, a little kid ran by kicking up sand. Wally shied away, as if hit by stinging bullets, and put a finger to the ear without the phone, as to blot out sound.

Behind him, Bruce and Alfred were at attention now.

"_Kid_, it's alright. I'm talking to you aren't I?" Barry paused, but could feel Wally's mounting apprehension and his humor gone away. "Besides," he continued, "I'm going in right now. A quick surgery in the spleen. Nothing big."

Wally could hear the exasperation in his voice now, and could only imagine the pale desperation of his uncle as he tried to convince him everything was okay.

"Okay," he said, cooling down a little bit, "Do you have to go _right_ now?"

At the hospital, Barry smirked weakly, "Afraid so."

Wally suddenly straightened, "I'll come; I can be there as soon as you get out." He found himself walking now, away from Bruce Wayne, Alfred, and, knowing his friend, a potentially lurking Dick Grayson.

"No, you stay there with Bruce, Dick, and Al." Barry said. "I can take care of this."

"But-"

"Wally, just enjoy yourself," his uncle stated simply. "One of us has to."

"Okay…" Wally frowned, with a hand on his hip. He still wasn't sure about this.

"Oh, and do me a favor? Have /better/ fun than you've been having," he remarked.

With a satisfied smirk, he snapped shut his cell and placed it on the side table next to his bed.

"You know, given your condition," Iris Allen commented, from her seated position opposite his bed. "I could've called."

Bart shrugged some, still smirking, "The kid would've been worried. Trust me, the personal call made all the difference."

Just then, the doctor came in asking Iris to leave. She did, after a brief exchange with Barry, to which he left for the surgery soon after.

* * *

But Barry was wrong; at least, partly. Wally was even more nervous than if he had called him personally-people did that when they weren't sure if they were gonna to make it, right? So he wasn't getting better after all as Wally had hoped…he was getting worse.

It was during this time Dick interrupted his thoughts with a small, "Wally?"

Wally turned, phone still in hand, to his frowning best friend. He made the instinctive decision to lie. "That was just Tuck, getting lost on his way to Arby's," he joked, even throwing in a fake laugh. "You know how he is."

"It was Barry," Dick said, ending Wally's lie.

"Oh…" Wally dropped off, an awkward silence enveloping the air. "So you know."

"Actually…everyone does," Dick admitted sheepishly, "Alfred, Bruce…some clueless bystanders." He gestured back to their empty beach set up before looking back to Wally, "Sorry."

"Ah that's ok," Wally sighed, and, having nothing better to do, kicked up some sand. "Sorry I lied to you dude. It's just…" He looked at Dick, his eyes clouding. "He's not getting better; if anything he's getting worse. And I can't stop it."

"Not that you'd have anyone to stop _you_," Dick stated simply. "After what they heard Alfred left to go get sandwiches for lunch and Bruce left for Gotham."

"Great," Wally muttered, looking down again.

"'Great'?" His friend echoed him, with genuine bafflement, "That's it? Dude! You can _go. _You can be there in the waiting room by the time he gets out." His eyes gleamed with excitement behind his shades.

Wally's eyes widened and he looked back up. "But he wanted me to stay here with you, Al, and Bruce."

Dick shrugged, "Too late for that…" He paused, and then smirked, "And I wouldn't stop you."

"What about you?" Wally blurted out, giving yet another excuse not to go. Suddenly, the thought of first hand knowing if Barry had survived the surgery or if there were any complications was too much.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine! I'm at the beach." Dick shot him a dazzling grin. "It's _perfect_!"

Wally was about to agree to this ingenious plan made by Boy Wonder when he caught sight of something that wasn't right-and would most likely end their fantasies of making it back to Gotham, or any place for that matter.

For on the horizon, loomed a fast approaching monster; a 1500 foot tsunami.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Dude, we gotta _move_!" Wally said, spotting it first and therefore getting over the shock of it first. All anxiety about his uncle was temporarily forgotten. He grabbed Dick's arm and began to run back to the cabana stairs.

People were already rushing by the boys, pushing and shoving and tripping over themselves.

"Wait! We can't just leave these people here," Dick said, looking back.

"They're leaving on their own, come on," Wally urged his friend.

But it was obvious they weren't. Back behind the boys the gates were flooded with people; so many that the growing number of people at them proved the tsunami would beat the majority of them out of there.

Wally groaned.

"Come on!" Dick said, before disappearing into the crowd to herd the people back.

Wally bent his head low and set to work.

* * *

It was hopeless for Dick.

No matter what he did, he couldn't help. He didn't have his utility belt-which he never left home without (like his computer), but had gotten lost in the sand and people somewhere along the way.

Wally was racing back and forth, hopping the little fence bordering the beach to bring beachgoers to safety.

Suddenly, a hand fell on Dick's shoulder. Dick looked up and saw Alfred.

"I do believe it will be quite catastrophic soon, Master Dick!" Alfred shouted over the noise of the commotion. "I'm sure Master Bruce would very much like you to come with me!"

"I can't, Wally's here!" Dick shouted back, just then catching eye of a yellow-and-red flash as his friend darted among the crowd.

"I think he can handle himself," Alfred said, as he saw Wally moving with such speed and incredible accuracy. "_Hurry_!" For the second time that day someone tried to herd Dick away.

Dick looked back over his shoulder, "But-"he protested.

Though he let Alfred lead him.

…Or so Alfred had thought. Dick was after all the protégé of The Dark Knight, embowering him with the knowledge of certain tricks up his sleeve.

And slipping away from people was one of those.

Alfred was half-way downtown before he noticed his young master gone. "Master Dick?" He cried, looking around at the looming buildings, blaring alarms, and scrambling citizens. "Master Dick!"

* * *

Back at the beach, Wally was just helping the last of the beachgoers. The tsunami was much closer now-and much, much bigger. He paused for just a moment after he raced the last person out. He caught his breath.

But that's when he noticed that _hadn't _been the last person on the beach. He saw a small silhouette, outlined against the glare of the sun. He immediately recognized it.

"Rob!" He said, darting over.

His friend looked lost and confused. Recognition entered his face when he saw Wally though.

"What are you doing here?" Wally shouted over the noise- not from people this time, but the enormous wave.

"Looking for _you_!" Dick shouted back, over the same noise and his now racing heart.

Suddenly, the whole beach shook and both boys jumped and looked. Fish were flipping and flopping on the sand. Jellyfish were squirming. Heck, there was even a shark suffocating.

The tsunami had reached the shore.

"Come on!" Wally shouted himself hoarse, grabbing firm of his friend this time. Without hesitation he sped on ahead, toward the seemingly far off cabana.

* * *

The wave fast approached. In its wake lay nothing but sand, for everything it _had_ swept up had been taken with it.

Wally sped on no more than 20 feet in front. The sand slipped under his feet slowing him down. All the runs back and forth were slowing him down. But adrenalin kept him going. He had to get him and Rob out alive.

The shadow of the great wave ate the two boys as they darted up the stairs. Actually, Wally was running so fast Dick's feet didn't even hit the ground.

But it still wasn't fast enough.

A glance over their shoulders told the boys that. "Hop on!" Wally shouted, tugging Dick onto his back. Dick barely had his bearings before Wally sped up on the wooden floor.

Wally ran through the hotel, raced by the lounge, and suddenly the two were out in the city.

Dick soon saw a trail of blood leading from himself and Wally. He looked down and realized Wally's unclothed feet were being worn away by the friction he needed to run so fast.

But his friend pushed himself harder.

The boys raced through the city with the tsunami for a good 2 minutes; though the now 500 foot wave was catching up fast. It tore down everything in its wake, every abandoned building, car lot, and store.

And was attempting to hurl it all back at the boys.

30 seconds later the boys were on the outskirts of the city now.

The wave was smaller, though still large enough to crush any human being.

Atop the buildings were collected masses of people who had not the time to evacuate the city-beachgoers and businessmen alike.

Dick scanned these people for Alfred and Bruce through his black-rimmed shades.

But Wally, run ragged and bleeding, put an end to their doomed journey. He tripped on a nearby fallen light pole, and sent him and Dick skidding against the pavement.

Jolted, Dick sat up quick and froze in terror as the wave towered high above his head.

He would be killed for sure.

Luckily, Wally had scrambled to his feet and snatched his friend away from the wave's clutches.

Putting the last of his strength in gear, he ran vertically up a nearby building.

It was a race against the clock as the wave crashed and then rose above, wanting to grasp the boys.

Dick and Wally's ears hurt incredibly as windows blew out from the enormous pressure millions of gallons of water put on the building's infrastructure.

But at long last they reached the top.

Wally shoved Dick up and watched him roll away from himself.

Dick immediately got up and crawled hastily over to help Wally up.

But something happened that the boys hadn't counted on; the wave had bounced off another building and the excess hit their building.

A tremor shook the edifice, and Wally began to lose his grip.

"Wally!" Dick screamed, reaching out for his friend.

Wally scraped his hands and feet, trying to get his bearings. He reached up a hand for his friend, but consequently fell down twice as far.

"Wally!" Tears sprung forth to Dick's face.

Wally's voice came back, almost like a ghost, as he slipped further and further down. "Rob, I'm sorry!"

Water poured down Dick's face as his eyes met Wally's green ones for the last time.

Then, his friend was lost to the wave.

* * *

Dick wanted to be the sorry one. He was the one who had gone back. He was the one who had wanted to help people. But now, he had just lost one of the most important_ people_ in his life.

And Wally had saved his life.

His eyes repeatedly scanned the churning waters in forlorn hope of catching a glimpse of ginger hair. But suddenly, and for no reason at all, he felt like a presence with him. He looked over his shoulder, still tearful, and found Batman standing there.

"Wally's down there, Bruce, he's gone!" Dick burst out, not hiding his tears or Batman's true identity…not that anyone else was on or around the building. "He saved my life and now he's gone!"

Dick blinked back a few tears which were now impeding his eyesight. By the time he'd done it though, a splash! Sounded behind him. He turned and put his fingers on the ledge as he peered over.

And he saw Batman's dark cape disappear into the murky water.

Minutes passed which felt like hours. Dick strained his eyes hard to find any life in the water at all-that of Bruce, Wally, or hopefully, both. The last of his sniffles were gone when a head broke the surface.

It was Batman's.

Dick frowned, mouth pursed. Bruce was moving his arm awkwardly as a second head broke the surface…it was Wally's! Dick was sure of it.

But was he alive? Dick asked himself this anxiously as Batman pulled a gadget out of his belt and shot a grappling hook to the top of Dick's building.

Dick watched as it wrapped its way around a pipe.

Soon, the entire body of Batman and that of Wally were pulled from the building and shot up with great speed. Wally was unmoving as the scene took place, his feet and one shoulder rubbed raw and bleeding.

As soon as they reached the top Dick was there as Batman lay Wally down. Batman felt the teenager's pulse on his neck with two fingers. "He's alive," he said working quickly.

Dick looked on hopefully as his adoptive father set to work.

Batman began to perform CPR, pushing rhythmically on Wally's chest. Wally's head was turned sideways toward Dick. Wally's eyes hadn't opened yet.

10 seconds later Wally still wasn't responding. Batman paused and felt his pulse once more.

Judging by his reaction, Dick knew the prognosis to be bleak. Batman tried twice more to resuscitate Wally, but then stopped again at length.

Dick watched as he lingered over his friend.

He himself looked away and closed his eyes.

But they flew open a heartbeat later, when gagging behind him started up.

He turned to find Wally spewing up water so much that his whole body shook with the effort. Batman stepped back a little to give him some space.

"Wally!" Dick cried as his friend continued to gag.

But as suddenly as it had started, it ended. Wally's green eyes rolled back and Batman caught him in time before he fell against the paved rooftop.

Dick's frown deepened, and he looked up at his mentor. "Will he be ok?"

Batman lay Wally back down gently, then turned around and just looked at Dick.

And that was his response.

* * *

An entire day after the event floodwaters had diminished greatly, thanks to the city's draining system.

It was all over the news as Batman helped clean up the city, made live chat with the mayor, and took photos.

And Dick watched it all from the discomfort of the hospital room.

It was average, with average chairs, beds, and electronic equipment. Dick normally would've been more impressed with the last except that he was here _because_ of the tsunami. Cuts and bruises a little more than minor scored his body; actually, he had a particularly large wound on his left arm from falling on the pavement.

And his roommate, Wally, still hadn't woken up yet.

Dick looked at him now, seemingly peaceful in his hospital clothes which resembled his own. It didn't seem possible that someone so fast could be so still for _so_ long.

Dick was even angrier at Bruce for deserting them. True, they did have Alfred who was now flipping through a magazine in one of the corner chairs. He had been one of the many rooftop victims.

And yes, because of Bruce's connections, both he and Wally had gotten the best medical attention, above all other patients.

But Dick didn't understand the way Bruce was acting on the TV. Did he really _hate_ Wally this much? It hadn't been his fault.

"And later in the hour, Tracy Tanner will update us on current weather conditions. But first, breaking news concerning the deluge…" news reporter Roger Trivolti announced.

Dick's gaze snapped back to the television.

"It appears Batman has finally nabbed the responsible culprit of this sudden catastrophe through further investigation. It was none other than the official maker of chaos-"

"The Joker." Dick and Trivolti spoke at the same time.

Alfred looked up from his _People_ magazine.

"And it also seems this Caped Crusader has a few words to say about the set-up-"

Dick turned the TV off and mechanically turned over.

"Are you alright, Master Dick?" Alfred prompted.

"No one else is here Al, you don't need to use my name," Dick replied grumpily back.

"You know, where I come from not using another's name is very rude. And sometimes-the Africans in Zimbabwe for example- don't even have the privilege of owning names. " Alfred said.

Dick sighed and sat up again, wincing. "I know, sorry Alfred it's just that…it's Bruce. He's completely disowning us. Like he doesn't care."

"You know that's not true," Alfred replied back calmly.

"But I'm starting to believe it is," Dick admitted bitterly, looking over at his friend.

Alfred stood up, putting aside his magazine. "I will call Master Bruce then. Excuse me," he nodded, taking out his cell phone and pushing speed dial.

He stepped out into the hallway.

Dick didn't know what he was going to say, nor did he really want to know. He just closed his eyes and thought for a minute, scrunching his nose as he frowned.

But some say that when you eliminate one sense, your other four heighten. And maybe because of this heightening, Dick heard a soft sigh.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

Had that been him? He looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. But then, suddenly, there was the sound of movement. He snapped his head in the direction it carried, eyes slowly widening.

Wally was waking up.

At first it was labored, his friend's heart -rate becoming gradually faster on the vitals machine he was hooked up to. His muscles twitched involuntarily. But at last, his eyes opened and he looked around the room. A small groan escaped his lips. He sounded like he needed a glass of water.

"Wally?" Dick questioned.

His friend looked up and over. He grinned, "Rob, buddy, glad you made it," his voice sounded hoarse but still carried that light and friendly note to it, "Now mind telling me where we are?"

* * *

Bruce Wayne arrived 1 hour later. Contrary to his earlier appearance, he looked much more comforting and yet still formidable, dressed in suit and tie. He brushed past nurses in the hallway, with Alfred leading the way.

"Is he awake?" He spoke directly.

"Yes, I found Master Dick and Wally talking up a storm when I entered, sir," Alfred confirmed. "But he did look rather pale."

Bruce looked over. "Which one?"

"Uhh…both, sir," Alfred replied.

Just then they came to the door and Alfred opened it up for Bruce.

The two entered.

Wally seemed to be resting, head back, while Dick was apparently reviewing the news. Neither acknowledged the men.

Alfred coughed. Dick still looked apathetic, but this time replied.

"Hey Wally, we should consider ourselves lucky Mr. Movie Star here graced us with his presence."

The ginger-haired friend cracked an eye open and sat up. But he didn't say anything.

"Dick, we need to talk," Bruce said.

"I already did," Dick turned off the television and turned toward him. "With Wally. I was the only one here when he woke up, remember?"

"I was taking care of business."

"You were taking care of people you don't know!" Dick protested. He lowered his voice. "I know your job is everything-"

"My job isn't everything," Bruce interrupted.

Dick looked away and then fell silent.

The room fell silent.

"I will show myself out then," Alfred bowed, leaving.

The three were the only ones left in the room, with Dick still crossed, Bruce seemingly emotionless and Wally looking back and forth between the two.

"Richard, you need to understand I put you in front of everyone else," he said, so quietly that Wally hardly heard a word.

"Then why can't you do that with Wally?" Dick's voice cracked. "Why isn't_ he_ part of _our_ family?"

Bruce glanced at the redhead in the corner who just stared back at him in uncharacteristic silence.

"Today he was targeted by one of _our _enemies," Dick continued on softly, "And he risked his life to save me. He's my best friend and I'd do the same."

Bruce took a nearby seat in the middle of the two.

"I care, Dick, believe me. But our home-"

Dick looked up, taking his sunglasses off.

Bruce felt startled by this action.

A moment of silence passed between the two before it was broken.

Wally coughed. "Sorry to interrupt but can I have that phone over there," he asked Bruce, pointing. "I want to call Uncle Barry but Rob here won't let me get up…" he tried at a joke.

It earned him a look and a nod from Bruce as he got up and handed Wally the corded phone.

"Thanks," Wally mumbled, anxiety filling the teen's face as he dialed his uncle's number.

Bruce and Dick waited in silence, though Dick was looking away from Bruce again.

"Hello? Uncle Barry?" Wally cleared his throat.

"Kid!" His uncle's voice was thick with anxiety. "You're alright. Thank God."

"Wait, how did you know?" He asked, frowning.

"Bruce told me; he told me all about what you did for Dick. I mean I know you like playing the hero, but don't scare me like that!" Bart mused, hiding any remaining fright.

"Bruce told you?" Wally echoed, looking back at the man in the room.

Dick looked up.

"Yeah…are you sure you're feeling ok? You sound a little bit weird," Bart worried.

Wally seemed to snap out of it. "No, I'm fine Uncle Barry. Just a little out of it I guess…I'm talking to you, aren't I?" He grinned.

Barry laughed. "Using your old uncle's words against him, eh? Well I'm almost checked out here…"

Wally's eyes widened. "That's right! The surgery, how'd that go? I'm_ so_ sorry Uncle Barry…" He fretted.

"Whoa, no worries, Kid. Doc says it was a smooth success. I should be out of here in a day." He reassured. Then paused, "What about you?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Wally frowned, looking down at himself. He chuckled, "I don't think I'll be running for awhile."

Barry laughed as well. "Well get some rest. When I'm finished up here I'll come see you."

Then, both hung up simultaneously.

Back in Central City's hospital, Barry gave the people in the room- Mary, Rudy, and Iris- a nod.

They went into hysterics. Mary and Rudy hugged each other, and Iris smiled.

"Our little boy is going to be okay!" Mary said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Wally's phone call had left the room a little differently.

The boys from their hospital beds looked pensive; Dick waiting an answer from Bruce while Wally was thinking hard and frowning at his sheets.

"I didn't see the folly in my ways until I was on the phone with Bart," Bruce quietly confessed with a sigh. He looked at Wally, "That's when I realized all you had done."

Dick finally understood. The media, cleaning up the town…that was all cover for what Batman was really thinking. He had regretted not being there when they needed him, and regretted his preconceived notions of Wally.

Dick grew hopeful.

"Yeah but it was Rob's idea to stick around," Wally blurted, not sure how to react. "I was going to leave before that." He winced from a twinge in his shoulder.

"A man's actions speak louder than words," Bruce Wayne stood up. "And today's yours did over everything else."

Dick looked up, "Does that mean?"

"Yes. The Wests and Waynes will have more contact in the future," Bruce assured.

Dick's face brightened, "And next time?"

"We'll use the private beach," Bruce exhaled. He smirked faintly. "But right now you two get some sleep."

He turned to leave.

"Uh," Wally coughed, "Mr. B?"

Bruce turned.

The teen thought for a second. He looked like he was going to say something, but then just shook his head, "Thanks," he said sincerely.

Bruce nodded, and walked out.

But he thought the world would be worse off with one less redhead in it.


End file.
